Little Super Junior
by Meytha Shora Andriyan
Summary: Bagaimanakah pola tingkah para Super Junior Kecil di dorm? part 1 : EunHae & Hanchul. Part 2 : Kyumin.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Super Junior part 1 **

Bounce to you Bounce to you Nae gaseumeun neol  
>hyanghae jabhil sudo eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol<br>break it down to down to you nae gaseumi neo  
>neol gatji mothandamyeon meomchul georanda ...<p>

Alunan musik 'Bonamana' menggema di ruangan latihan dorm little Super Junior. Dua orang anak kecil dengan lihai nya menari mengiringi alunan musik tersebut. Pada saat gerakan meloncat salah satu anak itu terjatuh dan membuat lututnya bergesekan langsung dngn lantai.

"aww...".pekik anak yg terjatuh itu.

"hae... Kamu cenapa ?".

"hikss... Hikss..."anak itu mulai terisak.  
>"cakittt...".<p>

"cini aku liat lukanya..." hyukie tmn hae saat menari tadi membuka tangan hae yang menutupi lukanya.

"hiks... Hiks... Hiks...".

"cup... Cup...cup " hyuk mencoba menenangkan hae...

"phuuh... PHuuh..." hyuk meniup luka hae dan kemudian dia menyapukan tangannya yg sudah dilumurinya dngn air liurnya.

"Yaa! Knp kau meludahinya... tambah cakit... hwwuueeeee..." tangis Hae semakin kencang karna perbuatan hyukie.

" aku mau ngilangin darahnya hae, makanya aku belsihin pake air liur aku, cupaya cepat sembuh..."terang hyukie kecil yg tidak tau apa-apa.

"hikss.,, hiksss... Kamu jorok hyukie knp pake air liur mu segala hikss.. Hiks... Bisa-bisa nanti kaki ku infeksi lagi, tlus ngk bica jalan lagi... hwwaaaaaeeeee Appaaaa!" tangis hae semakin kencang hingga terdengar oleh sang leader yg langsung menghampiri mereka.

"hae, knp qm menangis,,,"teukie langsung menghampiri hae.  
>"hiksss... Hiksss..." hae menunjukkan lukanya pada teukie.<br>"knp jd luka begini,,,,"  
>"tadi kami lagi latihan, tlus pada bagian yang bounce to you bounce to you itu kami loncat, tapi hae malah teljatuh, dan aku bantu deh buat ngebelsihin lukanya hae.."terang hyukkie panjang lebar.<br>"tapi hyukie hiks... Ngebelsihinya pake air liur nya itukan jorok... Hiks.. Hiks..."hae menggucek-ngucek matanya supaya airnya tidak keluar lagi.

"isshhhh... Hyukie itukan jorok, harusnya kamu membersihkannya dengan air,,,"

"sama ajakan hyung, itu juga air..."

"harusnya dibersihkan pakai air bersih, bukan air liurmu Hyukiieeee..." teukie memberikan nasehat pada hyukie. Sebagai yg tertua dan leader dia harus sabar menghadapi para adik-adik kecilnya ini.

"cepat ambil air hangat dan kotak P3K sana..."suruh teukie.  
>Sedangkan hae masih sesenggukkan dan meniup lukanya.<p>

"kamu mau pesan apa ?" tanya seorang anak kecil kepada anak kecil satunya.  
>" aku mau... nasi goleng china aja deh..." seru anak itu kemudian<p>

tau dong siapa kedua anak ini...  
>Ya.. Chulie dan Han. Sekarang mereka sedang main masak-masakan. Han sebagai kokinya dan chulie sang pelanggannya.<p>

"nah ini nasi golengnya..." han menyodorkan sebuah piring yg sebenarnya kosong. Tapi menurut mereka di piring itu ada seporsi nasi goreng enak buatan han.

"makacihh..." chulie manyambut nasi goreng itu dan memankannya.

"uhhh... Kenyang,,,,"ucap chulie yg udh menghabiskan makanan(?) itu.

"Bosan..." seru chulie sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya dikepala kursi.  
>"gimana nggak bosan, setiap hali kita main ini telus..."sahut han yang duduk disebelah chulie.<p>

"kita main yang lain aja deh...".  
>"main apa ?".<br>"aha..."chulie menjentikkan jarinya. Dia mendapatkan sebuah ide permainan lain.  
>"kita main belanja-belanjaan aja...".<br>"Hah... Main belanja-belajaan ? Gimana mainnya tuch...".  
>"ya kita belanja lah... Ayo kita pelgi belanja" chulie menarik tangan han dan membawanya ke halaman belakang.<p>

"ngapain kita kesini?".  
>"ya belanja lah, aku mau belanja baju..." chulie masuk kedapur sebentar kemudian keluar dengan membawa sebuah keranjang. Han masih bingung apa permainan chulie kali ini.<p>

" ayo... Kita pilih baju-baju itu..." chulie menunjuk kearah jemuran yg ada dihalaman belakang.  
>Han yang udah mengerti permainan chulie akhirnya menemani chulie buat pilih-pilih baju.<p>

Menurut imajinasi Mereka. Halaman belakang itu sebuah toko baju. Trus jemuran-jemuaran yg ada disitu adalah baju-baju yang tergantung yg biasa ada ditoko-toko.

"hannie, baju ini bagus ngk menulut kamu?" tanya chulie sambil memperlihatkan baju berwarna pink.  
>"eeummm... Bagus... Tp itukan bajunya Minnie...".<br>"ihhh... Ini tuch baju yg ada ditoko ini bukan baju minnie..." seru chulie kesal dan meletakan kembali baju itu.  
>"knp? Ngk jadi beli yg itu ?".<br>"ngk! baju nya jelek... Mending yg ini, yg ini bgus kan han..."chulie mengambil lg sebuah baju dan memperlihatkan baju kaos berwarna pink dan polos.  
>"bagus juga yg tadi, ada gambarnya... Klo yg ini polos bngt chulie..."<br>" jadi qm bilang baju aku jelek gitu. Truz hiks... Baju minnie lebih bagus dr pada hiks... Baju aku? Hwwaaaa... Han lebih suka minnie dr pada aq... Hwaeeee".  
>"aaa... Chulie kok nangis sih, inikan cuma mainan,,,,iya iya baju chulie lebih bagus kok dr pada baju minnie, td Han cuma bohong..."<br>" beneran... Baju chulie lebih bagus..."chulie mengerjap-ngerjap mata nya membuat wajahnya berkesan imut...  
>"iya... Baju chulie... Bagussssss bngt..." puji han lg.<br>"tapi aku mau baju ini bergambar kaya gitu..."  
>"gambar bunny ky gitu ?".<br>Chulie menggelengkan kpla'x sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya.  
>"truzzz...?"<br>"aq mau gambar heebum dibaju ini,,,".  
>"heebum?"<br>"iya... Aq mau gambar heebum dibaju ini...".  
>"Tapi-"andai saja chulie menginginkan baju yg gambarnya bunny sama dengan baju minnie. Han tinggal pinjem tuch baju sama minnie trus kasih ke chulie. Tapi ini masalahnya gambar heebum. Dia mana dia mendapatkan baju dengan gambar heebum.<br>"dan pokoknya harus mirip dengan heebum...!".  
>" tapi dimana aku nyari nya chulie ?".<br>"ngk mau tau pokoknya harus ada, klo ngk aku ngk mau main ama kamu lagi, aku main ama minnie dan wookie aja...".  
>"aahhh... Jangan begitu dong... Iya iya nanti han beli'in..."<br>"hah benerannn..."  
>"iya..."<br>"holee... Holee..." Chulie berteriak girang sambil berjingkrak jikrak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Super Junior part 2**

"asik memainkan PS nya? "

"enggg…."jawab Kyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Minnie dan kedua tangannya yang sibuk memegang stik PS.

"memang main itu asik ya Kyu ?".

"tentu dong… Minnie mau coba ?"tawar Kyu.

"eummm…. Boleh…."seru Minnie sambil menggangguk kemudian turun dari sofa dan duduk disamping kyu.

"nah, pegang ini…."kyu memberikan stik PS yang dipegangnya tadi.

"calo 'X' buat loncat ya Min, calo kotak buat nembak, klo segitga buat ganti senjatanya tluz klo ini buat bla… bla… bla….."Kyu menerangkan tombol-tombol yang ada distik PS itu sedangkan Minnie hanya melongo mendengarkan ucapan si Kyu kecil ini padahal ngertipun tidak apa yang dijelaskan Kyu.

"Oke,,, Minnie ngerti ?" Tanya kyu setelah dia selesai menjelaskan fungsi tombol-tombol yang ada distiknya itu. Minnie hanya menjawabnya dengan menggangguk.

"nah ayo mulai, klik tombol lesume itu Min…"suruh Kyu sambil menunjuk Stik yang ada di tangan Minnie. Minnie pun menekan tombol resume yang ada distik itu kemudian beralih kedepan layar.

"nah cekalang ayo jalan…. Tekan tombol atas tlus jalan kesana….". Minnie pun mengikuti intruksi dari Kyu.

"kyyyaaa….. apa itu Kyu…"teriak Minnie ketika dilayar TV itu muncul kumpulan zombie yang keluar dari tempat-tempat yang gelap.

"tembak min,,, tembak zhombi itu…."suruh Kyu yang juga panic disamping Minnie.

"Minnie,,,, itu kan tombol Loncat…. Tombol buat menembak itu kotak, kan udh kyu bilang tadi…."ucap Kyu yang kesal kesal.

"Minnie kan ngk inget Kyu….. kyyaaaaa….. ishhh menyelamkan,,,,," Minnie kembali berteriak ketika zombie zombie itu mulai mendekati pemain yang dikendalikan Minnie saat itu…"."aiiissshhh…. Min ayo lari dali situ "teriak Kyu yg juga ikut panic."tapi tombol buat lari apa Kyu ?" Tanya Min lagi…."tadi Minnie ngk dengelin Kyu ngomong ya….."."Minnie dengelin kok, tapi Minnie ngk ngelti…"."aaahhhh….. yah Kyu,,, Minnie dikeloyok ama mumi mumi itu,,,," ucap Minnie yang melihat orang yang Minnie mainkan dalam layar itu mati.

"itu bukan mumi Minnie, itu zombie… lagian gimana ngk mau dikeloyok kalo Minnie Cuma diem disitu… sini Minnie ngk usah main lg deh…." Kyu merebut stik PS itu dari tangan Minnie dengan kasar.

"tapi Minnie masih mau main Kyu…" ucap Minnie manja sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"minniekan ngk bisa main, jadi ngk usah main….".

"makanya ajalin dong Minnie mainnya….".

"tadi kyu udah ngajalin kan, Minnie malah ngk dengelin kyu ngomong…..".

"Minnie bukan ngk dengelin Kyu, tapi Minnie ngk ngelti kyu ngomong apa… hiks.. hiks…".

"yaahhh… Minnie kok malah nangis sih ?".

"habis kyu ngak mau main ama Minnie sih, ngk mau ngajalin Minnie main itu….."Minnie mengucek ngucek matanya sambil memajukan bibir pink nya.

Dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa kyu pun menyerahkan kembali stiknya itu dan mulai mengajari Minnie permainan nya. Karna Minnie yang sangat sulit untuk diajari bermain permainan seperti Resident Evil akhirnya Kyu memilihkan sebuah games yang cocok buat Minnie yaitu Mario bros ^^. Tapi tetap saja kyu dibuatnya kesal karna Minnie berkali kali kalah dalam permainan itu.

"ahhhh… ngk selu…."ucap Minnie tiba- tiba dan melemparkan stik PS yng ada ditangannya.

"ya..! Minnie kenapa dilempal nanti lusak…. Lagian kan bukan permainannya ngk selu tapi Minnie aja yang ngk bisa main"

"pelmainan yg ngk celu, kan kasian tuch dia loncat-loncat mulu, banyak bngt lubangnya..." kata Minnie sambil menunjuk nunjuk karakter mario bros dilayar Tv itu.

"namanya juga pelmainan, emank minnie aja yang ngk bica mainnya, main malio blos aja ngk bica, kyu aja udah tamat mainnya waktu kecil".

Min mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Kyu.

"waktu kecil ? Emak kyu sekalang udah gede ya ?" tanya minnie sambil gigit jari telunjuknya.

"iya dong kyu udah gede, liat nih badan kyu aja udah tinggi,.." kyu berdiri sambil mengatakannya dngn sangat bangga.

Minnie yang melihat Kyu yang berdirii akhirnya juga ikut berdiri.

"tapi kan Kyu masih kecil, umul kyu masih 7 tahun. Umul minnie udh 9 tahun. Jadi lebih gedean minnie dong..." minnie menggerjap-ngerjabkan matanya bingung.

"tapi kan Kyu lebih tinggi dali minnie, jadi kyu lebih gede dong...".

"ah.. Minnie lebih tua dali kyu. Kyu halus panggil minnie 'hyung'"bentak Minnie ngk mau kalah dari kyu.

"minnie itu masih kecil, manja, cengeng, dan suka ngambek lagi.. Itu namanya anak kecil...".

"uchh... Minnie ngk mau main ama Kyu lagi, minnie mau main dikamal aja... Huftt... Kyu pabo!".

Seru minnie dengan raut wajah kesal dan teriakannya di akhir kata.

**TBC**


End file.
